Scars Last Forever, But in Time, the Memory of it Begins to Heal
by xxXBrokenBoyXxx
Summary: Lukercy. Sometimes, Percy drowns in his self hatred. And every time he falls, Luke is right there to help him back onto his feet again. After all, even the mightiest of heroes need to be saved sometimes too.


**WARNING: This story contains mentions of self-harm, past abuse. Nothing graphic though, I think. **

It was simple.

Percy hated himself.

He'd always hated himself, his hatred for himself ran so deep, it was like being crush under the pressure of tons of pounds of water. He was being buried, and that scared him.

He hated his self to the point of doing anything to die. The others read that as being selfless, but really, he just wanted to die. He was a waste of space to humanity, useless. Gabe made sure to engrave that into his mind and body.

Gabe was the main source of his deep hatred. In fact he was the source of every fucked-up thing about himself.

No one noticed though, no one noticed how much he was hurting on the inside. Maybe it was because he was always smiling and laughing. Maybe it was a good thing no one knew, the last thing he wanted to do was burden someone with his unfixable problems. He couldn't be that self-centered. So many people had it way worse then he did, why should he have the right to complain?

He was bleeding through his sleeves and crying through his smiles, yet no one noticed anything at all.

And when someone did notice and say something, he'd always say that he was fine.

The only time he didn't hate himself was when he was sat alone on his cabin, with a brush made of steel and silver, painting roses with the red of his own body. This was the only time he didn't hate himself, yet it was the only time he hated himself most.

And no one noticed that he was breaking inside, cracking to the sound of his empty chest, and his hollow heartbeat.

But Luke was always different.

Luke knew things about him, things no one else knew. And that's what saved him.

Luke had been coming to check on Percy. He hadn't been at dinner and Luke was worried.

When he arrived, his worry had grown tenfold when slight sobs could be heard. Luke felt his heart squeeze as he gently knocked on the door. "Hey Perce, I'm coming in OK?" He didn't wait for a response before he was turning the knob and pushing the door open.

The inside of the cabin was dark, the lights turned off completely. "Percy? You OK?" He called out. the sobs had quieted down, but his worry only increased.

Luke fumbled for the light switch, flicking it on once he found it. As light flooded the cabin, Luke noticed the shaking lump curled up on the bed. Faint gasps could be heard coming from it. Luke sighed, slowly moving to the bundle.

He gently pulled the covers away from the boy, his heart clenching painfully as he saw the blood seeking through the blue sleeves, begging to be noticed.

Luke noticed.

Percy's eyes were closed tightly, not wanting to see Luke's expression once he found out that Percy broke his promise.

Luke sighed again, pulling Percy into a loving hug. "It's OK… I'm not mad at you, and I understand that sometimes it gets hard…I don't expect you to get better just like that… but just know that I am always here for you, and you can come talk to me anytime you want. Understand?" Percy froze, not expecting him to say that. He expected him to push him away, to be disgusted by him, to call him a sick freak and to leave him.

So when he heard these words instead, he started sobbing again. And Luke continued to hold him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears, and placing gently kisses on his head.

Percy wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, burrowing his face into Luke's firm chest, as Luke tightened his hold on him.

Luke could feel the tremors going through his body, his shoulders shaking with every sob, and tears started forming in his own eyes. They fell as he hid his face in Percy's silky, soft hair.

"I-I'm sorry! I know I should have talked to you… It was just all coming to me, and-and every bad thought I'd- I'd ever had, just came to the surface, and…god it was so bad!" Percy wailed. Tears blurred his vision and he clung to Luke.

Luke rubbed his back. "It's ok, shh, it's fine, you're going to ok, everything's going to be fine, I-I promise." He continued to place kisses on Percy's head. "I love you; I'll always love you no matter what, OK? You're so beautiful, don't let anyone or anything tell you differently."

He took in a shuttering breath. "I love your smile, I love when you laugh, oh god it's like music, I love how when you smile when side lifts up more than the other, I love how you are so kind to everyone no matter who they are, I love how no matter how much you want to give you still fight for the ones you love. And I want you to love yourself like I love you."

His silent cries turned to sobs as he hugged Percy closer to his person. "But I can't stand the thought of losing you! I will do everything in my power, to make sure you get the happiness that you deserve! I PROMISE!" Percy stared, shock out of his tears for a moment, before he surged forward, pressing his lips onto Luke's.

"I-I Love you too!" Percy sobbed.

But this time it wasn't out of sadness. This time it was out of happiness and hope.

**So a little dramatic, I'll admit, Lmao. Anyway, this one goes to KotlcExpert521, for literally making me so happy with their reviews to Secrets Uncovered. Not that the others who commented didn't make me shine with joy either, but they happened to mention that they Loved Lukercy also, so I thought that I'd them a present. If anyone else has a ship they'd like me to write about, or request, feel free to ask me, I honestly do not bite, I promise. I do not own PJO or its characters, that's all uncle Rick, trust me, PJO wouldn't be nearly as good if I wrote it, lmao **


End file.
